Work and Play
by imgayerthanyou
Summary: -HIATUS- G!P Brittany. Santana's a broke college student stripping to make some extra cash, and Brittany's just an interested patron at the club.
1. Chapter 1

Possibly turning a glee kink meme prompt into a few chapters? Anyway, **warning for g!p (girl peen)**. Santana's a broke college student who's started stripping for extra cash. Brittany has the g!p and gets a few lap dances from Santana. Things get a little heated.

* * *

Santana swallowed her nerves as she heard her stage name, Summer, get called out over the loudspeaker. She was up. Her new co-workers smiled at her and wished her luck as she walked past them, and she did her best to keep her game face on. _No one wants a nervous stripper. It's all about sex appeal, which you have plenty of. Time to flaunt it. College isn't going to pay for itself. _She heard her boss speak over the loudspeaker as she strutted towards the center stage.

"Now, it's Summer's first time here at Larry's, so let's give her a warm welcome!"

There was less than enthused applause from the probably less than sober audience, but Santana didn't focus on the men in the audience. As her song started, she went through her routine, careful to keep herself in time with the music and to keep a sultry smirk on her face. She made slow work of her clothes, letting herself the tiny, twisted pleasure of enjoying the wolf whistles she drew.

Soon enough, she was down to a barely there g-string and the garter on her thigh, which she was about to make good use of. Unable to avoid eye contact any longer, she began to tease the men sitting in the front row around the circular stage. Santana dropped into slow splits (which strained more than she let on) and prowled across the stage on all fours, grinning as sexily as she could as men waved bills to tuck into the garter on her thigh.

After she felt like she'd made enough in tips for her first night, Santana played out the last seconds of her second song on the pole, going back to focusing on her moves. Finally the song ended, and she made her way backstage.

Larry, a short, balding man in a rumpled suit shirt and pants smiled at her as she walked into the large dressing room, where other girls were putting on make up or just hanging out in their down time. He held out his hand for the cash she had pulled from the lacy strap around her thigh. Santana tried not to shudder as he leered, and she handed him the money before grabbing the nearest t-shirt she could find, as she was still topless. In her heels, she towered over the already short man, but she felt small under his gaze.

"Great work out there, girlie! Now slip on something a little smaller than that t-shirt, I've already got someone interested in a lap dance." Larry noticed Santana's frown at the mention of the words 'lap dance'. "Don't frown babe, you know you get 60 percent of all dances. Cash! C'mon, hustle up, I'll wait outside if you need your privacy," he said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Santana steeled herself and moved over to her hanging rack of outfits. It was one thing to dance for a bunch of men at a distance of at least 5 feet away, where they couldn't touch her, but it was another to have to dance literally right _on _them, where they still couldn't technically touch, but...

She bit her lip pulled off the t-shirt, replacing it with a near backless tank top that made her boobs look great. _You can always say 'no',_ she reasoned with herself as she slipped off her heels and pulled on boyshorts over her g-string, and traded the stilettos for a tamer pair of heels. _It's just extra cash, _she repeated to herself as she left the room again to meet Larry, who was waiting right outside.

He looked her over approvingly and led her over to a small table where Santana was surprised to find a woman sitting there, a beer in hand. Larry turned to Santana and smiled. "Summer, this lovely lady here specifically requested to meet you," he raised an eyebrow at her.

Santana nodded. She was surprised, and actually all the more intimidated by the beautiful blonde woman who was smiling at her as sweetly as someone could in a dark strip club, but it sure beat the alternative. Larry looked between the two of them before giving a small nod and wandering off.

"Hi," the woman gave a shy wave, and Santana found herself smiling. "How much for a dance?"

Santana remembered what Larry had told her. "Twenty five for a full song's length," Santana answered. The woman licked her lips and looked up as the song that had just been playing finished.

"Perfect." She pulled a twenty and a five from her pocket and handed it to Santana, who took it awkwardly and tucked it into the side of her g-string under her shorts. She swallowed thickly in the few seconds between songs as the woman slid her chair back a little to face her more. Once the next song started, Santana tried to focus on the beat, and let her hips start to gyrate with the rhythm. She leaned forward, placing both hands over the woman's shoulders on the back of the chair, and started rolling her body as the song picked up. Santana bit her lip as she saw the woman look down her shirt.

_First night as a stripper and your first lap dance is for a woman, _she thought idly as she inched herself forward, so she was almost straddling the blonde. The woman still had one hand on her beer on the table, and the other lay limply by her side, but Santana noticed how it clenched in a soft fist.

_She wants to touch me, _she mused, feeling a spark of pride and arousal jolt through her. Santana ran her hands down over the woman's shoulders, down over her breasts and to her sides before dragging them quickly back up. She watched the woman's eyes watch her hands, and was caught by surprise when gorgeous blue eyes met hers. They held the look for a millisecond before Santana looked down, and shifted her position so her boobs were closer to the woman's face. She felt her ass practically sticking out and hoped there weren't too many people enjoying a free sort of show behind her.

Santana continued to grind against the blonde, at one point turning around and grinding down into her lap, giving her a good show of a nicely tanned backside. When the song ended, the woman quickly shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out another couple of bills.

"How 'bout an encore?" She asked, and Santana noticed a hopeful tone in her voice. Santana nodded, feeling awkward again as she took the cash. The next song started up, and Santana continued dancing.

This time, Santana put herself to work. Emboldened by the way the woman bit her lip as she watched, Santana ground down hard on the blondes lap, bringing her hands to her own chest to cup her breasts, this time looking the woman straight in the eye. She smirked as the woman held her stare for a moment longer before groaning and tilting her head back.

Then, Santana felt an unmistakeable press against her thigh. Her eyebrows shot up as the woman's head nearly snapped forward, a worried look on her face.

"Uh – I –"

Santana shook her head slightly, giving the woman an accepting smile. She knew she should be weirded out. A woman with a dick was not something you came across every day, or ever, but Santana wasn't freaked out. The woman in front of her was gorgeous, and also happened to have a dick. That was hard, for her. Santana threaded a hand between them, tilting back a little to cup the bulge in the woman's tight jeans.

"S-shit," the blonde cursed, and Santana took that as her cue to keep dancing.

When the song finished, Santana stood slowly from the woman's lap.

"How much for a private dance?" The blonde asked, her voice breathy. Santana licked her lips as her mind wandered towards the back of the club where the private rooms were.

"It's 75 bucks," Santana answered. The woman nodded her head and stood, and Santana led her towards the back to find an empty room. Once inside, Santana closed the door behind them. There were no locks, but a closed door meant the room was being used. There was also a tiny camera in the corner of the room and close to the ceiling, but (unfortunately) Santana knew they were rarely watched. Somehow, she trusted the woman now sitting on the plush couch against the wall, and didn't find herself worried about being alone with her, like she might have with a male patron.

The music in the room came from a speaker mounted on the wall, and it was sultrier than the music that had been in the main room. Santana quickly straddled the blonde, teasing her hands over the woman's chest again. The blonde groaned and clenched her hands.

"Can I –" the woman opened her hands, and Santana understood. She took them in her own and placed them on her hips.

"I'm surprised you made it this far," Santana grinned, grinding down into the woman's lap. The blonde managed a husky chuckle but didn't say anything. She licked her lips as she watched the apex of Santana's thighs press down insistently over her jeans.

Santana realized this was less of a lap dance than it was pure grinding, but her own need ached between her legs, and the woman didn't seem to mind, with her fingers digging possessively into Santana's sides.

She rocked up on her knees and before she could give it a second thought, Santana pulled her tank top off over her head, chucking it to the side and leaning forward so her bare breasts were in the blonde's face. She could have laughed at the way the blonde's eyes widened like saucers, but she just kept rolling her body to the music.

Santana started sliding down a little, and soon she was eye to eye again with the blonde, who was now rocking her hips as well, desperate for contact with the dancer on top of her.

"I'm Brittany," she practically gasped, leaning her forehead onto Santana's as she rutted up somewhat gently.

Santana hesitated, not knowing what protocol was, even though she was pretty sure she was already out of line. There was something about Brittany that she liked, even though she barely knew her. Santana swallowed strongly, realizing she'd never wanted to kiss someone as badly as she did right then.

"Santana," she breathed back, pushing forward gently so their noses bumped. She felt Brittany hesitate as she tilted her head.

"That's a beautiful name." The compliment fell across her lips in a soft flutter of breath, sealed with a hot kiss as Brittany pressed her lips firmly over Santana's.

She kissed back, eagerly opening her mouth for Brittany's insistent tongue. Santana enjoyed the surprised moan she drew from the blonde with a quick grind downwards. They continued kissing, Brittany's hands roaming up to Santana's breasts as Santana's hands cupped Brittany's cheeks, her hips moving in circular motions, the huge hard-on Brittany sported apparent even through tight jeans.

"I want to –" Santana dropped a hand to the button on Brittany's jeans. Brittany looked down and Santana could see her gulp. "I don't usually, I just..." She bit her lip. She hadn't touched a guy in years, but then again, Brittany wasn't a guy.

Brittany seemed to be thinking something over, and doubt crashed over Santana. _This was stupid._

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, or that might get you into trouble," Brittany stated.

Santana shook her head, and pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips. She leaned back to unbutton Brittany's jeans, and eventually had to stand up so Brittany could push her pants and boxer briefs down around her ankles. Santana quickly straddled her again, sitting back enough in Brittany's lap to stare down at the largest cock she'd ever seen in her life.

She looked up at Brittany to find a small, pleased smile on her lips.

"Jesus," she murmured as she looked back down. Santana brought a finger to trace lightly over Brittany's shaft, smirking at the way the muscles in Brittany's legs tightened beneath her. Santana closed her whole hand around the head and began to work her way down and then back up in slow, torturous strokes. She used some precum from the head to ease her way, and Brittany let out a sharp huff as she watched Santana work.

Santana leaned forward while keeping her hand on Brittany, but allowed her groin to bump over Brittany's erection. Even through her boyshorts, she could feel her own wetness, and feeling Brittany against it was enough to make her dizzy.

Brittany leaned forward and caught her in a sloppy kiss, and Santana practically squeaked when she felt a nimble hand push past her shorts and g-string. Their arms pressed awkwardly between them, but they struck up a rhythm, and Santana wasn't sure she was going to last that long.

She worked her hand up and down Brittany's cock, still marveling at the size as she went. _Fuck she's good with her hands, too_. Santana let out a moan as Brittany rubbed tight circles over her clit. They were both breathing hard into each others mouths, kisses lost as they focused on the knots in their stomachs.

"Fuck me, I'm going to come," Brittany groaned, her forehead pressed to Santana's. Santana wasn't far behind, and she rocked her hips against Brittany's hand.

Brittany cursed, and half a second later she was coming, her load landing on her shirt-covered stomach and over Santana's hand. Santana managed to keep stroking even as her own orgasm tore through her. Her body tightened as Brittany kept rubbing, then she was shuddering with pleasure as it washed over her in quick waves. Santana slumped forward, withdrawing her hand from between them as Brittany did the same.

They remained silent for a few minutes as they caught their breath, the reality of where they were settling over them again. Brittany looked down at her shirt.

"Crap."

Santana looked at the come on Brittany's shirt and let out a soft laugh. "You've got a lot of that stuff," she teased, before sliding off Brittany's lap to find her tank top. Brittany looked sheepish, and Santana smiled. "Stay here, I'll grab you a t-shirt."

She managed to sneak back to the dressing room to grab a t-shirt and brought it back to Brittany undetected. Santana smiled to herself at the pleasant, dull throb still between her legs. She hadn't expected her night to go like that, but she was far from complaining. She found Brittany right where she'd left her, except the woman had pulled her pants up and was buttoning them.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly as she took the shirt. Santana sat back down in Brittany's lap and gave her a soft kiss.

"I just want to stress, I don't usually do this. Well, I don't ever do this..."

Brittany smiled and pushed a strand of hair from Santana's face. "I believe you." They sat for a moment before Brittany spoke again. "I feel like this is a bad time to pay you...but I actually have to get going," Brittany frowned slightly. Santana stood to let Brittany up. She reached into her pocket and handed Santana a hundred dollar bill.

Santana started to protest but Brittany shushed her with a quick kiss. "For whatever your boss takes from you," Brittany smiled warmly and Santana nodded.

"What nights do you work?" Brittany whispered as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays," Santana said back.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Brittany smiled into one last kiss, then turned and left Santana standing in the room, wondering how the rest of her shift would rank against the first half.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a note - I only have a vague idea of where this is going, and there's a good chance I'll lose all inspiration halfway in, but for right now I'm having fun writing it, and a little g!p smut never hurt anyone, right?_

* * *

Santana let herself look into the audience that night. Her first night had been Wednesday, and she found herself foolishly eager for Friday night to roll around. She was up for her first set, and her eyes roamed the small crowd for a blonde head of hair.

Disappointment threatened to consume her when she didn't find who she was looking for. She knew it was stupid of her to feel so hopeful, but she had let herself feel it, and now she felt a lump in throat as she danced. Ever since her first night at work, she couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. But it had been careless of her to hope to see the woman again.

Santana finished her set and made her way to the dressing room. Tess walked by her, headed out for her routine. She gave the girl a smile as she kept walking.

"Oh, S baby, you got someone looking for you," Tess called from behind her, by the door of the dressing room.

"Thanks Tess," Santana called back, making her way to the door. Tess smiled and kept on her way out.

Santana's stomach flipped at the sight of the lean blonde woman in the doorway. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi. Got time for a private dance?" Brittany raised an eyebrow and lifted a hundred dollar bill between two fingers. Santana nodded, taking the bill quickly as she stepped past Brittany to lead her towards the back rooms again. Tucking the bill away, Santana ignored it; ignored the fact that Brittany was paying her, and led the blonde into the last room in the back.

She didn't have much time to dwell on the issue of payment, because the instant the door was closed, Brittany pressed her up against it and leaned forward. Santana was surprised as gentle, thin lips covered hers, tugging needily at her bottom one. She quickly melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany walked them blindly back towards the couch, which she kind of fell down onto when the backs of her legs hit the edge. Santana fell on top of her, and they both let out a giggle before Brittany rolled them, so she was pressing down over Santana. She leaned forward to kiss Santana again, but Santana stopped her.

"This...this isn't much of a dance," Santana said, a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." Brittany began to sit up.

"No, no, I do! I just, feel weird with you paying," Santana looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Brittany's face softened. "Hey...Santana, I'm not paying for _this_," she motioned between them. Santana looked at her.

"I just don't think your boss would approve of you spending time with me for free. And the extra is just cause...I want to help you out." Brittany gave a little shrug. Santana reached up to cup her cheeks and guided her back down to kiss her again.

Brittany seemed sweet enough, and even though Santana still felt a little weird, she knew spending time with Brittany in this room was better than giving lap dances to some of the pervs out in the main club room. As her tongue met Brittany's, Santana placated her doubt by telling herself she'd get a drink with Brittany after and get to know her a little.

They lay on the couch kissing for a little while, and after a bit Santana snaked her hand between them, fumbling for the button and zipper on Brittany's pants. Brittany broke from the kiss, making to look down and help, but Santana shook her head and tilted back up to recapture Brittany's lips.

She undid Brittany's pants and quickly slipped her hand past the waistband of her boxer briefs, grinning into their kiss when Brittany's hips jerked forward. Santana eagerly wrapped her hand around Brittany's semi-hard cock, still marveling at its size as she began to slowly stroke it to full hardness.

It didn't take long, and Brittany whimpered when Santana eventually withdrew her hand. She sat up slightly and gave Brittany a gentle nudge back, till she was sitting upright on the couch. Without a word, Santana gave Brittany a demure smile before sliding to her knees in front of her and tugging at Brittany's pants. The blonde realized what she was doing and started to protest.

"Santana, you don't -"

"I want to," Santana said easily. She meant it.

Brittany gave a small nod and lifted her hips to allow Santana to pull her pants and underwear down. She scratched her nails lightly up the insides of Brittany's thighs, taking pleasure in the shiver that she felt run through Brittany's body at the touch. Santana gave Brittany's erection a few more strokes before taking the head in her mouth and sinking slowly down over it. She heard Brittany curse and glanced up at the woman who was watching her through almost closed eyes.

Santana couldn't take all of Brittany, and when she felt herself start to gag she pulled back up, taking a short breath before going down again. She brought a hand up to stroke down as well, smiling at the breathy curses that started to flow from Brittany's lips as she moved. Santana sucked hard as she moved upwards, a little move from her early high school days of blow jobs that she knew most guys liked, and Brittany, while obviously not a guy, seemed to enjoy it as well as she groaned and bit her lip.

A gentle hand brushed some hair from her face, and fingers threaded through her dark locks. It felt nice, caring not commanding, and Santana managed to look up again as she bobbed up and down. Brittany was still watching her, and they held each others eyes for a moment before Santana looked back down, moving faster. She heard Brittany gasp and felt the fingers in her hair tighten.

"Santana, I'm gonna -"

Santana kept sucking Brittany, preparing herself as she listened to Brittany's short pants of breath. Brittany let out another curse and Santana felt her body tense beneath her, and then Brittany was coming, hot in Santana's mouth as she took it all, swallowing once she knew Brittany finished. Santana let Brittany slide from her mouth, one hand still stroking gentle strokes as she wiped her mouth with the back of the other.

Brittany leaned forward as Santana climbed back onto the couch and kissed her eagerly. Santana pressed her body against Brittany's, savoring the way Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

"You're incredible," the blonde breathed against Santana's lips.

"You're just saying that 'cause I give good head," she smiled back coyly. Brittany snorted.

"Am not!" She protested. "Though you do," she kissed Santana again, turning to lay her back on the couch, her intention to return the favor.

"Wait," Santana put her hands on Brittany's shoulders.

"But I want show off _my_ skills," Brittany wiggled her eyebrows, causing Santana to laugh.

"I know, but, we've been in here too long," Santana frowned. "Let's get a drink?" She suggested. Brittany smiled.

"Sounds almost as good," she sat back up and began pulling her underwear and pants up. Santana stood to look in the mirrored wall and fixed her hair and bikini top that matched the tight shorts she wore. Brittany stood up next to her, and Santana was just as tall if not a hair taller in her heels.

They made their way over to the bar, and Brittany ordered a beer before turning to Santana. "Whatcha drinking?"

"I'll just have what you're having."

Brittany made the order two beers and paid the bartender before they found a small table towards the side of the room. Santana watched the other women in the room, two were working the poles while a few others made the rounds through the crowd, picking up a few lap dances here and there.

"So, how'd you get started here?" Brittany asked before taking a sip if her drink. Santana pulled her attention away from her co-workers and back to Brittany.

"Well, I go to school down the road from here, and all the bars and restaurants were already all hired up, so..."

"Gotcha." Brittany smiled and nodded. She hadn't taken her eyes off Santana since they sat down and it made Santana blush. She felt crazy. Only she could start working at a strip club to make extra cash, then hook up with a woman, who was also packing a dick, and start falling head over heels for her while barely knowing her.

"Summer!" A harsh voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Larry walking towards their table. He gave Brittany a quick smile before turning back to Santana. "You have another set coming up soon, better get backstage," he grabbed her by the arm, helping her stand. She yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I can stand on my own," she frowned at him. She looked back at Brittany, who had stood up as well. "I'll see you around?" Santana asked, not wanting to sound too hopeful, but Brittany gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Getting chummy, eh?" Larry asked gruffly as he walked with her towards the dressing room.

"Just another paying customer," Santana said stiffly, and closed the door behind her, effectively blocking Larry out.

She sat in the nearest chair, taking a few deep, calming breaths. She needed to push the quiet blonde from her mind for now and get back to work. If she was going to slack off on lap dances (which she preferred, when the alternative was spending time with Brittany), she needed to make up for it in tips from working the stage.

* * *

"Girl, you have got one hell of a fan out there." Santana looked up from where she was tying her shoelaces, getting ready to take the bus back to campus. Tess stood over her, a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"That blonde woman's waiting outside for you again."

"It's 2 a.m.," Santana said mostly to herself, pleased but surprised.

"No shit. Girl, I'm about to buy a dance from you to see what the fuss is about," Tess teased before walking off, giving Santana a smile over her shoulder as she went. Santana rolled her eyes but grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

Brittany smiled when she saw her. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"Did you stay the whole night?"

Brittany nodded. Santana frowned. After her second set she hadn't seen Brittany around, so she had worked the floor for a couple of lap dances, flirting with a few drunk guys to help line her wallet for the week.

"I stepped out to take a phone call at one point, but otherwise I was here."

They started walking towards the door, which Brittany held open for Santana. She then led the way to her car in the parking lot.

"I know the way to the school, just let me know which dorm or apartment you live in," Brittany said as she pulled out onto the street. For the first time, Santana wondered how old Brittany was.

"Can I ask – how old are you?"

Brittany chuckled. "I'm 24. Not that much older than you, right?"

Santana nodded. "I'm 21."

An awkward silence fell over them as Brittany drove. Santana wondered if Brittany had a job, where she worked and lived, who her friends were...

They got closer to Santana's apartment and she said as much to Brittany, guiding her towards the parking lot behind her building. Brittany put the car in park and cut the engine before turning to face Santana.

"Look, I feel like we've gotten off to somewhat of a weird start..."

Santana smiled – she could definitely agree to that.

"But I dunno, I also really like you, which might sound crazy because we barely know each other, and I just -"

Santana cut her off when she leaned forward quickly, cupping Brittany's cheek and capturing her lips in an urgent kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss as she returned it, her own hand falling to Santana's thigh, trying to turn her to face her a little more.

"You could take me on a date," Santana suggested in between kisses.

"I could," Brittany breathed back instantly.

"I could give you my number so you could do that,"

"You could,"

Santana finally pulled back, and watched happily as Brittany picked her phone up from the cup holder in the center console of her car. Santana took it from her and typed her number in, saving it with her last name too before handing it back to Brittany.

"Santana Lopez," Brittany read.

Santana nodded. "Brittany...?"

"Pierce," Brittany supplied.

"Goodnight then, Brittany Pierce." Santana leaned over once more to kiss Brittany good night.

"Goodnight, Santana Lopez."

With that, Santana stepped out of the car and made her way towards her building, smiling as she felt Brittany watch her go.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked together towards Brittany's car in the movie theater parking lot, enjoying the cool night air in silence. Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and Santana's lips curved upwards, but she kept her eyes forward, not daring to look over at her date.

It felt nice, being on a date. A date with Brittany that didn't involve a private room in the back of Larry's Gentleman's Club. They had had dinner and then went to see a movie. The conversation flowed well; Santana learned that Brittany was a real estate agent working with a pretty large company, and Brittany learned that Santana was majoring in business. They chatted easily about work and school, and Santana had teased Brittany under the table by slipping her foot from her shoe and rubbing it up the blonde's leg, almost all the way into her lap before pulling away.

When they pulled up to Santana's apartment building, Brittany parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Want to come in?"

Brittany hesitated for a split second before she nodded and smiled. "If you're inviting me,"

"I am," Santana smiled back.

"Then I'd be honored to see the mess you call a college apartment."

Santana scoffed as they got out of the car. "We keep our apartment very clean, thank you very much."

Brittany just chuckled and followed behind Santana. Once they got upstairs, Santana fumbled with her keychain to find the key to her apartment, and Brittany took the opportunity to press Santana to the door, sandwiching her as she tried to pick the right key.

"Hey," Santana barely protested, grinning as Brittany started kissing her neck. "I'm never going to find the right key if you keep doing that," she mumbled. Brittany only hummed against Santana's skin. Santana struggled to keep her focus.

"Got it!" Brittany smirked and pulled away at the triumphant cheer, allowing Santana to focus on opening her door. Her roommates were either in their rooms or out, and the apartment was quiet.

"Want anything to drink?" Santana offered as she dropped her bag on the couch in the common area.

"Just some water would be great," Brittany smiled, looking around the apartment. Santana pulled a cup from a cabinet and put it under the tap. "I guess your apartment is pretty neat," Brittany conceded, taking the cup from Santana when she handed it to her.

"Told you," Santana gave her a playful look. She stretched as Brittany took a sip of water.

"Tired?" Brittany put the glass down on the counter.

" 'S'late," Santana mumbled over a yawn.

Brittany stepped towards Santana and put her hands on her hips. "I should probably get going then. Don't want to keep you from your beauty sleep," she smiled a little as Santana rolled her eyes.

"You can stay over, if you want."

"Do you want me to stay over?"

"Well, I don't want you to have to worry about driving home so late. And I kind of enjoy your company, so..."

"Kind of?" Brittany tilted her head a little. Their bodies were pressed together now, and Santana brought her hands to Brittany's cheeks and nodded, rocking up on her toes a little.

"Kind of," she smiled as Brittany closed the gap and kissed her. Her stomach flipped at the tenderness of the kiss. It wasn't urgent, but it was sure of itself, Brittany's lips confident as they pressed against hers. They stood like that, just kissing slowly in the kitchen for a few minutes before Santana broke away.

"I have pajamas you can borrow, and some mouthwash if you want. Not that your breath is stinky," she added. Brittany chuckled, and followed Santana to her room. "Here, you can wear these." She handed Brittany a t-shirt and shorts before heading into the bathroom.

When she came back into her room, Brittany was changed and sitting on her bed, looking at her phone. She looked up at Santana and smiled, putting her phone back in the pocket of her jeans that were now on the floor.

"I'll go make sure my breath isn't offensive," she grinned as she stood and walked past Santana. While Brittany was in the bathroom, Santana pulled back the covers of her bed and got under them, leaving one side open for Brittany to get in.

She came back into the room soon after, and flicked the light off, seeing that Santana had turned on the small lamp on her nightstand. Brittany got into bed and snuggled under the blankets close to Santana, who was facing her and smiled.

"I had fun tonight," Santana murmured.

"I'm glad. Me too."

Santana leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips. One of Brittany's hands found Santana's hip and held her there as they kissed. They kissed slowly, savoring the feeling of exploring each others lips and mouths. Eventually Brittany rolled forward, never taking her hands off Santana, guiding her till she was on her back. Santana's chest rose and fell heavily as Brittany placed kisses down her neck, and pushed up her shirt to kiss the smooth plane of her belly.

Brittany looked up at Santana as she kissed above the waistband of her shorts. They locked eyes, Santana's breath catching in her throat as Brittany's eyes seemed to darken even in the dim light of the lamp. She hooked her fingers under Santana's waistband, tugging her shorts down slowly, until Santana broke from her watchful trance and lifted her hips to help Brittany remove her shorts. She hadn't put on underwear, and Brittany's eyes seemed to widen when they fell on Santana's sex. She put her hands on Santana's thighs and pushed them gently apart, never looking away from between Santana's legs.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany said, her eyes darting to Santana's before looking back down again. Santana could only stare, her cheeks heated from the compliment and the way Brittany was looking at her. No one had ever looked at her the way Brittany was looking at her now. People had told her she was beautiful, but she'd never believed like she did now.

Brittany kissed down one of Santana's thighs before getting into a better position and settling between her legs. She teased a finger over Santana, smiling at the way Santana gasped and shuddered. Finally the blonde brought her mouth down, kissing over the small patch of trimmed pubic hair and over Santana's folds.

Santana moaned, low and from her throat, and her hands reached out to grab the sheets of her bed. She was already wet from just some light kissing and teasing, and she could tell Brittany was going to be responsible for one of her harder orgasms.

Brittany ran her tongue in tight circles around Santana's clit, and Santana cursed, arching up into the touch. She continued to tease Santana, moving to kiss her inner thigh while she stroked over Santana's entrance with two fingers.

"Please," Santana begged, managing to look down through heavy-lidded eyes at the beautiful woman who was torturing her in the best way. Brittany smiled and readily obliged, thrusting two fingers into Santana. As she pumped, she brought her tongue back to Santana's clit, flicking over it dutifully as Santana's moans grew louder.

Santana couldn't tell if it was mere seconds or minutes after, but the stimulation brought her to her peak quickly enough, and she cried out in pleasure as Brittany worked her through her orgasm. Santana could have sworn she actually saw stars, the pleasure coursing through her body so blindingly strong. Eventually she had to bring a hand down to stop Brittany, who was still pressed against her, inside of her – she was too sensitive to bear anymore.

Brittany kissed her way up Santana's body, lying down next to her when she made it to her lips. Santana was now blissfully sleepy, her body still humming from her orgasm, but she brought her hand down to between Brittany's legs, finding her hard. Though before she could go any further, Brittany's slender fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she brought Santana's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"What?" Santana frowned slightly.

Brittany shook her head and kissed Santana. "I just wanted to make up for last time at the club," Brittany murmured. "Besides, you're practically falling asleep now anyway," she added with a chuckle.

"That's what happens after I have a mind blowing orgasm," Santana said around a yawn. She blinked sleepily but looked up at Brittany with a tired grin. "Still, you don't _feel _fine," she teased, motioning towards Brittany's hard on.

"I will be," Brittany promised. "Tonight was about you, okay?" She smiled and Santana believed it. She pressed another kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Okay then..." she yawned again and rolled over to switch the light on her nightstand off. She rolled back over and adjusted herself so she was on her stomach, and felt her lips curve upwards when Brittany sidled up next to her, draping an arm over her back.

"G'night," she mumbled into her pillow.

"G'night, Brittany mumbled back.

Santana was asleep in minutes.

* * *

She rolled over to find the bed empty where her sleep-riddled mind had expected to find Brittany. Santana opened her eyes, blinking her vision back to clearness, and found Brittany sitting on the edge of her bed, her feet on the floor.

Santana smiled and scooted herself over to Brittany, sitting up behind her and brushing her hair back to kiss her neck. Over Brittany's shoulder, Santana noticed the woman had her phone in her lap.

Brittany felt Santana's kisses and grinned, turning to meet her lips. She let her phone drop back down to the ground where her pants were.

"You're up early," Santana said, her throat raspy from sleep. She glanced over to where Brittany had let her phone drop.

"Just work stuff," Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Work stuff that is unfortunately pulling me from your very lovely bed right now."

Santana pouted, causing Brittany to laugh.

"If you're interested, I'll see you soon?"

"Very much interested," she agreed.

Santana laid back down in bed, watching as Brittany got dressed. The blonde smirked over her shoulder as she pulled her own shirt on. When she finished, Brittany leaned over to kiss her goodbye, and then hurried out the door.

With a little over an hour before Santana had to even get ready for her first class of the day, she stretched, rolled over, and burrowed back into her bed to doze, dreaming happily of the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was working the floor Wednesday night when it happened. She was flirting with a patron who was probably close to buying a lap dance when she felt a firm hand close around her arm. It turned her its way, and she met a pretty burly guy leering down at her.

"Hey babe," the man slurred, clearly intoxicated, yet still with a tight grip on Santana.

"Sir," Santana started, putting a hand over his in an attempt to free herself. Her heart was pounding in her throat, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in a tube top, booty shorts, and heels. Before she could say anything else, one of the bouncers was there, asking the man to sit down and not touch the dancers, otherwise he'd be asked to leave. The man frowned, looking Santana over like he was still considering something, but finally let go of her arm and shuffled away.

Before Santana could turn back to the man she was originally talking to, she noticed Brittany standing a few feet away, looking as if she had just been making her way over when the other man accosted her.

"Excuse me for a second," Santana said to the man without even looking at him. She walked over to Brittany and pulled her to the side.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming," Santana smiled but her brow creased slightly.

"I know, I just thought I'd lurk until you were done for the night. And keep an eye on you, for good reason, too." Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder at where the drunk man had walked off to.

Santana chuckled. "That's what the bouncers are for. And I feel bad keeping you, I'm not done till the last call and it's a weeknight, so I'm assuming you have work tomorrow."

"I don't mind," Brittany glanced around the club from their shadowed spot against the wall and slipped her hand into Santana's. "I just, don't like watching you flirt with all these other people. And the way they look at you..."

"Isn't it the same way you looked at me the night we first met?" Santana cocked an eyebrow up. "What else could you have been doing in a strip club?"

Brittany fumbled for the right words. "I was only here to...blow off some steam. And I got more than I bargained for," she smiled slightly at Santana, who gave a small laugh. "And, these guys are looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Brittany ran her thumb over Santana's hand. "I wasn't looking at you like that."

"How were you looking at me?"

"Like you were a person. Like you _are_ a person. The most gorgeous person I've ever seen both inside and out. I don't know...I just knew you were someone I wanted to get to know." Brittany dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You saw all that from me pole dancing?" Santana's voice was skeptical, but her heartbeat fluttered at Brittany's words.

Brittany laughed and looked up again before leaning forward, stealing a quick kiss. "I did."

Santana only toed the ground with her large heels, and Brittany smiled at her shyness.

"Can I give you a ride home tonight?"

Santana nodded.

* * *

It happened again, at the end of the night. Santana had had the last set of the evening, so she was the last one into the dressing rooms. Most of the girls were packing up and leaving by the time she even slipped her heels off. Not that she minded terribly; it was nice to have some quiet time to breath.

She got into a comfy t-shirt and a pair of jeans and flip-flops, grabbed her bag, and folded up the money she had to bring Larry. She stepped into the hall to go look for him, probably at the bar in the front talking to the bartender, but she was met by the same guy from earlier in the night. Santana could tell he was still drunk, and his size and previous encounter with her made her heart speed up again.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't think you're supposed to be here. Why don't we head out to the front?" Santana suggested carefully, eyes flickering nervously between the man and the doorway she needed to get to, only a few feet away.

"I'm a paying customer, and I'd like to get what I came for," he said, his voice deep and drunkenly determined.

"Well, sir, we're closed now, but another-" Santana was cut off by the man's hand around her wrist.

She tried to twist away, panic rising in her stomach now, but he held tightly and used his body weight to press her against the wall.

"Help! Help back here!" Santana screamed, no longer able to keep herself calm. The man cursed before clamping his free hand over her mouth. Santana squirmed under his hold, but she couldn't move. She jerked her knee forward, catching him in the thigh. She did it again, this time moving over just enough -

"Fuck!" The man shouted, instantly letting go of Santana as her knee caught him in the balls. He stumbled back, bent over, and she turned to head towards the doorway. Just as she was about to leave, two security guards came around the corner, looking curious as to what the noise was all about. Santana pointed a shaking finger at the guy who'd attacked her.

"H-He – pushed me against the wall," she motioned pushing someone. She tried to focus, to form coherent thoughts. The guards went over to the guy, giving Santana a look and frown that they understood, and started leading him towards the front of the club.

Santana leaned back against the wall, trying to steady her breathing. Only moments later, Brittany poked her head into the hallway. Her eyes widened when she saw Santana.

"Hey, Santana, what happened? Are you okay?" Brittany came over to her, ducking her head down to try and get Santana to meet her eyes. Brittany rubbed her shoulder. "I saw them leading that guy out...I think your boss was asking for his driver's license or something..."

Santana finally looked up and met Brittany's eyes, which were filled with worry. She shook her head.

"He was just an ass. Just an idiot," she could hear the tremor in her own voice. "I'm okay," she smiled, hoping to assure Brittany, who was still looking at her worriedly.

"Alright," Brittany resigned. "Let's get you home then." She guided Santana out towards the front of the club. The club was empty now except for one of the security guards and Larry, who came over to them.

"We got a copy of the guy's license, and he's not welcome here anymore," he said as his eyes darted to Brittany's arm around Santana's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He looked at Santana, who met his gaze and nodded. He seemed genuinely concerned, whether it was for her safety of for the smooth operation of his club, Santana wondered. She remembered to hand him the money, and he quickly counted it out and gave her her cut. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just closed his mouth again. Santana didn't look at him as she tucked the cash into her pocket.

Larry sighed and nodded then stepped away, letting them by. They got into Brittany's car and drove in silence to Santana's apartment. Brittany gnawed her bottom lip and glanced over at Santana, who looked tired as she stared out the windshield. Brittany licked her lips and reached somewhat blindly over with her right hand, reaching for Santana's left. She found it, and carefully intertwined their fingers. She quickly looked over and found Santana still looking out the windshield, but wearing a small smile.

Brittany pulled up in the parking lot behind Santana's apartment. They turned to each other and both started to speak at the same time.

"You go first," Brittany smiled, hand still in Santana's.

"Well, I was just going to ask, if you're interested and don't have to be anywhere else, if you wanted to stay over?"

Santana felt pathetic, but the events of the evening had really freaked her out. She kept picturing the drunken man who practically towered over her, dominating her easily with his strength...Santana shuddered.

Brittany gave her a warm smile. "Of course. I was going to ask you if you wanted me to stay," she turned off the car and unbuckled her seat belt. She paused before opening the door to make sure Santana was following suit, and they headed up to the apartment.

One of Santana's roommates was home, and gave her and Brittany an interested look, but Santana only waved and said a quick hello before leading Brittany into her room.

"Hey...do you wanna talk about it or anything?" Brittany offered gently as Santana pulled off her jeans and got into a baggy pajama shirt.

"There's nothing to talk about. I dunno, I'm just a little spooked, but I'll be fine tomorrow."

Brittany nodded and unhooked her bra from underneath her shirt. Santana offered her a pair of shorts to sleep in.

"I've got more mouth wash for you, too," Santana grinned as she headed to the bathroom.

"Yum," Brittany hummed back as she followed.

They were in Santana's bed soon enough, and Santana tucked herself into Brittany's inviting arms, happy to be falling asleep wrapped up in the woman she was liking more and more every day.

* * *

Santana woke up first the next morning, way before her alarm was set to go off. She and Brittany had drifted apart during the night, and Santana found she'd stolen the blankets. She rolled over to cuddle back up to Brittany, and stifled a giggle at what she saw.

Brittany was on her back, still asleep, but sporting a nice tent in the shorts Santana had lent her. Santana scooted closer, propping herself up on one elbow to face Brittany while the other hand traced its way down, till she was cupping Brittany gently. The blonde didn't stir, and Santana watched her relaxed features as she began to stroke the underside of Brittany's erection through her shorts.

It didn't take much to rouse Brittany into consciousness, and soon she stretched and moaned sleepily. Santana watched, amused, as Brittany blinked her eyes open.

"Sweet dreams?" She quirked an eyebrow up.

For a second Brittany didn't know what she was talking about, but then she looked down, where Santana's hand still rested, teasing lightly.

"Not that I can remember. Are you sure I'm not in one right now?" She gave a cheeky grin and bit down on her bottom lip as Santana stroked her through her shorts.

"When do you have to be at work?"

"Not for another hour or two," Brittany's answer came through gritted teeth as Santana kept playing with her.

"That's good," Santana whispered as she leaned down to kiss Brittany. Brittany's hips rocked forward into Santana's hand as her own hands snaked through silky dark locks. She let out a whimper as Santana removed her hand, but smiled when she realized it was only to pull her shirt off over her head.

Brittany did the same, and took the opportunity to guide Santana so she was on her back, and straddled her easily. She leaned down to kiss Santana, who smirked.

"What?" Brittany asked after pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You like being on top, don't you?" Santana smiled into another kiss.

Brittany ground her hips down, her hard on pressing between Santana's underwear-covered center.

"Is that a problem?" Her voice was low, a mere rumble in her throat. She reveled in the way Santana's breath hitched, her eyes wide and dark with lust. The only response she got was a heated kiss, and she continued to press against Santana, enjoying the warmth that was practically radiating from her core.

Brittany pulled back from the kiss and slid down just enough to take one of Santana's nipples between her lips. Santana moaned softly in appreciation, and Brittany brought her hand to cup the other one as she licked and nipped and sucked, before switching over to repeat the actions on the other.

Santana wound her fingers through Brittany's hair, scratching lightly at her scalp in encouragement. Brittany kept teasing, her kisses and touches across Santana's breast intense one minute and nearly gone the next, until Santana finally pulled her back to her to kiss her roughly.

"I need you," Santana whimpered into Brittany's mouth. As soon as she said it, Santana felt one of Brittany's hands fumbling at the waistband of the shorts she was wearing. Santana reached down to help, and soon Brittany was kicking off her shorts and underwear, while Santana lifted her hips to pull her own panties down.

"Wait!" Santana startled, making Brittany snap her head up to meet suddenly worried eyes. "Can you, uh, do we need a uh," Santana fumbled to find the right words, but Brittany got it.

"I can't get anyone pregnant," she said quietly, giving Santana a soft kiss. Santana looked relieved that her attempted question had been understood. "I can still wear a condom if you want though," she kissed her again.

"No, no," Santana cupped Brittany's neck, thumbing her jawline soothingly. "I trust you," she smiled, and Brittany smiled back before leaning down for a deeper kiss. Santana brought one hand down to Brittany's length and was reminded of how large the blonde was as she gave a few strokes. After a few more, Brittany took herself in her hand and pushed gently against Santana until she entered her.

Santana bit her lip and Brittany groaned, sliding deeper into Santana, who was tight around her cock.

"Are you okay?" Brittany practically panted, kissing Santana sloppily as she waited for a response. She felt dizzy with Santana's warmth around her.

"Yeah," Santana said throatily. "You're big,"

Brittany couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face. She leaned back down, her arms flexed as she supported herself on the mattress on either side of Santana. "I'll be gentle," she kissed Santana's upper lip.

"Not _too_ gentle, I hope," Santana said around a pleased gasp as Brittany rocked her hips. Brittany chuckled and let her head loll forward as she began to pump in a slow, steady motion. Santana clutched at Brittany's back, her nails finding purchase as they dug into taut skin over muscle. She could only describe the way she felt as 'full' – full of Brittany, the feeling accompanied by tingles of pleasure that seemed to build up between her legs; her clit was practically throbbing.

As if she could read her mind, Brittany lifted her head and captured Santana's lips in an urgent kiss, and putting her weight all on one arm, she slid her free hand between them to press two fingers to Santana's clit.

"Fuck-k-k," Santana cursed, arching her back and basically trapping Brittany's hand between them. Brittany didn't seem to mind, and only gave a hard rut of her hips as she continued to fuck Santana.

"You feel so fucking good," Brittany groaned against Santana's lips, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she continued thrusting. Santana only kissed Brittany harder, her nerves on fire as Brittany rubbed her clit, the added feeling bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"I'm going to come, oh god, make me come," her words were nearly a whine as she teetered on the edge, searching for that one moment that would send her over.

Brittany latched onto Santana's neck with her mouth, sucking hard and nipping her skin a little as she worked even faster, her hips losing all rhythm as she rocked wildly into Santana. Knowing that Santana was close nearly made Brittany come, but she was determined to get Santana there first.

She pressed hard, fast circles into Santana's clit, and it nearly felt like her own orgasm as Santana cried out, her nails digging tighter into Brittany's back, right under her shoulder blades. Santana whimpered a few curses as her body stiffened and then went slack, wracked with waves of pleasure as Brittany continued her motions.

Brittany felt her own orgasm tearing through her, and before she could even ask if Santana wanted her to pull out, she was coming, still pumping as she emptied herself into Santana. She bit Santana's neck possessively, a whine in her throat as she felt the last of her load spilling into slick heat.

They lay there for a few minutes, breathing heavily before Brittany started mumbling an apology, still slightly dazed from her orgasm.

"Sorry, I didn't know if, you wanted me to pull out, or..."

Santana only kept Brittany close to her, even as she pulled out from between her legs. She managed a tired, throaty laugh. "Don't apologize, please." She kissed Brittany lazily. "Except for maybe the bruises you definitely left on my neck," Santana cracked a smile and Brittany looked sheepish.

Santana pressed herself against Brittany, enjoying they way their warm bodies stuck together where they touched. She kissed Brittany's throat.

"You should skip work today."

Brittany laughed. "Trust me, I want to, but I can't. I have a bunch of appointments I can't miss." She pouted against Santana's forehead.

"Lame. One of the best parts about college is skipping classes you don't want to go to."

"Well rub it in, why don't you."

Santana felt sleepy again, and she stretched over to her nightstand to reset her alarm for an hour later. She snuggled back up against Brittany, reminded of the stickiness between her legs as she adjusted.

"Power nap time," she mumbled sleepily.

"You do that, I'm going to shower." Brittany made to detach herself from Santana, but Santana only wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"Nuh uh," she opened an eye and peeked at Brittany to find the blonde looking at her, amused. "Just, cuddle for a little? Then you can shower." Brittany smiled at the way Santana's voice trailed off, slightly shy at her own demands.

"Okay," she conceded easily. "I'll cuddle for a little."


	5. Chapter 5

_(Sorry for the delay! -Major writer's block)_

* * *

Santana groaned and pushed away the textbook on the table in front of her. She couldn't concentrate and had read the same paragraph three times without absorbing any information on economics.

One of her roommates, Alice, was reading on the couch in the common room and looked up at Santana.

"Fun studying?"

"A blast," Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, turning to face her friend. "I just can't concentrate."

"Thinking about that hot blonde you brought home the other night?" Alice grinned and raised her eyebrows. Santana felt her cheeks flush.

She was, in fact, thinking about Brittany. It was early Saturday afternoon and she hadn't heard from Brittany since Thursday morning. Thinking about Thursday morning made her stomach flip in the best way, but she wondered where the blonde was. She hadn't been at the club last night either, and hadn't texted or called. Santana worried that she was expecting too much. Maybe she was being clingy, which wasn't like her at all, but there was nothing typical about her and Brittany's relationship (whatever that was) to begin with.

"So, you gonna tell me about her and those nice bruises she left on your neck?" Alice broke through Santana's train of thought. Santana shook her head, attempting to clear it, while her hand instinctively went to her neck, where the damage Brittany had done was already fading.

"There's nothing really to tell," she shrugged and smiled when Alice made a face. "I'm serious! We've hung out a couple of times, but I dunno. I mean, I really like her, and I think she likes me back..."

"Where'd you meet?"

Santana put a hand over her eyes. "The club."

Alice laughed. "She was at the strip club? Did you give her a lap dance? That's so romantic," she teased.

"Oh screw you," Santana dropped her hand, a smile on her lips even as she tried to tell Alice off.

"I'm just teasing you. I'm obligated by law to tease my stripper roommate, especially if she meets someone at her club," Alice grinned.

Santana just rolled her eyes and closed her book. She got up from the table and headed to her room.

"How are you gonna introduce her to your parents?" Alice kept teasing as Santana left the room. She gave Alice the finger as she went, which got a laugh from her friend. Santana closed the door to her room behind her and flopped down onto the bed. In a few hours, she'd have to get ready and head over to the club.

Betraying herself and feeling hopeful, Santana picked up her phone off her nightstand, but there were no messages. She felt stupid, and her pride prevented her from sending another text. She had only sent Brittany one text since they'd slept together, but she still hated that she hadn't gotten a response. She was never the needy one.

She set an alarm and put her phone back down, rolling over in hopes of catching a few hours of sleep before going to work.

* * *

It was the second night she'd been at work since the guy had harassed her, and Santana was still slightly freaked but able to function fine. She had almost told her parents about the incident, but that would have involved telling them she was working at a strip club too, which wouldn't have gone so smoothly. Santana had thought about quitting, but was actually making a decent amount of money (a lot of it cash, from tips), and she didn't want to stop just yet. She decided that if anything else happened, she'd definitely be done, but for right now, she just had to push past it and keep going.

The night was going fine, same as any other night. Santana had been on center stage for a couple of songs, and had brought in a lot of tips, so she was feeling pretty pleased with herself as she made her way back to the dressing room. She got changed into something else to go flirt around the club, and was met by Larry on her way out.

"You've got another request. Another _female _customer," he nodded his head towards a booth along the wall. Santana shrugged and smiled, kind of flattered that the rare female patron who visited this dump seemed to have an eye for her.

Santana found an attractive woman in the booth; she was slim, had brown, silky wavy hair, and what looked like green eyes, though it was harder to tell in the dim light of the club.

"Hello," Santana greeted in her sultriest voice. The woman only gave her half a smile and took a sip of her drink. Santana stood by the table, not sure what the woman wanted.

"Please, sit down," the woman motioned across the booth for Santana to sit. The club was still quiet because it was relatively early, and Santana decided it'd be okay to sit and talk for a little. Maybe after a little flirting the woman would want a lap dance.

"I'm Summer, nice to meet you," Santana introduced herself with a smile. The woman didn't say her name back, she only watched Santana over her drink. _What is up with this woman, _Santana wondered, a little weirded out.

"Summer? So...at what point do I get to call you Santana? When you go down on me in a private room in the back? Is that how this works?" The woman's voice was as bitter as her words.

Santana felt like she'd been doused in ice water. She couldn't speak. She felt adrenaline flush through her system, making her skin tingle and cheeks turn red. She felt light-headed.

"Do you just fuck anyone who looks your way? Open wide for anyone who hands you a twenty?" The woman was spitting venom and Santana felt the poison as if she'd been physically bitten.

She stood, in desperate need to get backstage, or outside, or anywhere away from this woman. As she got up, the woman stood as well, blocking her way.

"I don't care who else you fuck, just don't think you're ever seeing my girlfriend again," and with that, the woman turned and stormed out of the club.

Santana put her hands on the table to steady herself. _My girlfriend._ Brittany had a girlfriend. A _bitch_ of a girlfriend, who knew that they'd hooked up. That was why she hadn't seen or heard from Brittany. _How did she find out about all of it?_ Santana couldn't process any of it. The woman's words had cut more than they should have, especially with the way she caught her by surprise.

Making her way to the back of the club, Santana ignored Larry when he tried to call her over to him. She just wanted to grab her stuff and go home. She wouldn't get paid for the night, and she might get in trouble since it was probably going to get busy, but she didn't care. She bumped into Tess in the dressing room.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Tess asked her as Santana threw a few things into her purse then started pulling a t-shirt on.

"Not really. Can you just cover for me? I mean just tell Larry I got sick or something, I need to go home."

"Okay, yeah. What happened? I saw you heading over to that chick's table. Girl you're like a magnet or something." Tess tried to lighten the mood, giving Santana a small smile. Santana could only huff a forced laugh as she picked up her bag.

"Nothing I care to talk about right now. Maybe some other time." She shot Tess an apologetic look then headed quickly out towards the back door. She didn't want to walk through the club again, especially not with Larry out there.

Santana walked around the building and down the street towards the bus stop. The woman's – Brittany's _girlfriend's –_ words still rang in her ears, and tears stung her eyes when she boarded the bus and made her way to the back row. Brittany hadn't seemed like the type to cheat. Santana wasn't even the one being cheated on, but she felt betrayed. She chastised herself for falling so quickly when she clearly didn't know anything about Brittany.

* * *

When Santana got back to her apartment, all she could think about was taking a nice, hot shower, and then getting into her bed for the rest of the night. Luckily her roommates were out, probably partying like they did almost every Saturday night. She couldn't believe how stupid she felt – how stupid she'd _been_. Brittany's girlfriend's words hadn't left her mind since she'd said them. Santana quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, turning the temperature up, hoping to blast away some of the frustration she felt.

Once she got out of the shower, Santana dried off, slipped into pajamas, and got into bed. She checked her cell, only to find a missed call and a voicemail from an unknown number. She listened to it, rolling her eyes and worrying slightly as Larry's gravely voice told her not to 'pull this shit again'.

Santana deleted the message and put the phone down on the bed next to her before turning off the light on her nightstand and closing her eyes, hoping sleep would wash over her quickly.

* * *

The time on her phone read 4:03 a.m when it beeped loudly with a text message. Santana grumbled sleepily, rolling over and reaching blindly for her phone. She kept her eyes squinted, the phone bright as she tapped the screen to find the text.

_-I know it's crazy late but...can we talk now?_

Brittany. Santana worked to shake the sleep from her brain. When she did, the events of the night rushed to her.

_-...I'm outside your apartment already. Not in the stalkerish way, but in the I'm really sorry and want to apologize kind of way_

Santana frowned. She couldn't help the pity she felt for Brittany standing outside her building at four in the morning. She could hear the blonde's meek tone through the text. But at the same time, she was angry that Brittany, first of all, had been dishonest, and second of all, that she had come over at 4 a.m to talk about it.

Still, she typed out a quick response.

_-I'll be down in a minute_

She grabbed her keys and rolled out of bed, locked the apartment door behind her, and headed to the elevator. She assumed her roommates were either sleeping out, or had made their way back to the apartment and were sound asleep in their own beds.

Brittany looked as disheveled as Santana felt, wearing a t-shirt and sweats with bedhead hair as if she'd been sleeping too. Santana didn't say anything as she let Brittany in and walked back to the elevator. Brittany followed in silence, all the way up to Santana's bedroom, where she closed the door behind them.

Santana turned around, arms crossed.

"So, I guess you met Jamie tonight," Brittany began weakly.

"Oh is that her name? Nice to know."

"Santana, I'm sorry. There's no excuse. Well, there is, but I know it doesn't make it okay."

Santana stayed quiet, waiting for Brittany to keep speaking. Brittany sighed.

"I...We're not...together anymore," Brittany said slowly. "Jamie and I."

"It sure sounded like you're still together," Santana snapped, turning back around. Brittany ran a hand through her hair.

"Santana, I'm telling you – Jamie is crazy, to put it simply. She wasn't always this way I guess – sure she was spontaneous and awesome and insane in bed-" Brittany looked up at Santana who was scowling at her. "But I mean, well, we just started growing apart and when I tried to break up with her, she flipped on me."

Santana chewed her bottom lip, not sure what she was supposed to say to any of this. She was tired and cranky, and rightfully upset at Brittany having woken her at four in the morning to explain about her surprise girlfriend.

"So why does she think you're still together?"

Brittany groaned and rubbed her eyes and face with the palms of her hands. "Long-er story short, she threatened to expose my...secret to everyone if I broke up with her." Brittany motioned towards the crotch of her pants. "We um, we work together, so we have all the same co-workers, and friends, and none of them know about my ah, condition..."

Santana mulled the information over. "So what if they know? If they don't like it, well fuck them, it's none of their business!"

Brittany smiled tiredly. "Easier said than done. I'm just – the only people who know are my parents – not even my sister knows – and Jamie and the one other girl I've slept with. And well, you too now."

She sat down on Santana's bed. "I've jumped through hoops my whole life to avoid being caught. School was a nightmare, trying to hide in locker rooms and at pool parties. I rarely even approach women because I'm scared of the looks on their faces when they find out I have a penis where my vagina should be," Brittany shook her head slightly and Santana found herself sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"It was stupid of me to even go to the strip club. But I needed to get away from Jamie for a while and I just got, really, really lucky," she smiled at Santana. "Like, really lucky. And now Jamie's threatening to just expose everything. Expose _me_."

Santana took Brittany's hand. "Brittany, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's my fault for getting you involved in any capacity before I was free of Jamie."

Santana licked her lips. She had a lot of questions, some still angrier than others, but she was exhausted, and couldn't help but feel bad for Brittany, who looked so torn up.

"Brittany, why don't you just, you know, stay the night, or the rest of it at least, and we can talk more in the morning? I know we're both tired," Santana ran her thumb over the back of Brittany's hand.

"I'd love to but, I really need to go back home...I should be in bed when Jamie wakes up, otherwise she'll jump down my throat again," Brittany sighed sheepishly.

"Okay, that's a good idea then."

They both stood, and Santana walked Brittany out to the front door. Santana opened the door and Brittany turned around in the open doorway.

"She wasn't, _so _terrible to you, was she?"

Santana sucked in her breath, thinking of the things the woman had said to her in the club. "Well..."

Brittany groaned again. "I'm sorry, Santana. I really don't know what the hell her problem is. Whatever she said I'm sure is not true, and you don't deserve any of it." Brittany licked her lips, brow furrowed. "Sorry for waking you up so late. Or early, I guess."

"It's okay," Santana said sleepily.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "G'night." Brittany leaned in a gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek before turning down the hall. Santana watched her get into the elevator before closing the door, yawning as she plodded back to her room.


End file.
